Epica ShizNat
by XKaonX
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot


Autor: D.A.L

**Épica**

**Nota**: basado en el anime Mai-HiME

Una fortaleza de piedra se alza delante de la procesión de hombres, rodeada y protegida por un espeso bosque. Se pueden ver las figuras avanzar por el bosque, son por lo menos 300 guerreros, nada comparado con los que habían salido del castillo unas semanas antes. Pero después de las batallas que han tenido que combatir, por defender territorio, no podría esperarse que volviesen todos.

La luz de la luna llena y los aullidos de los lobos parecen darles la bienvenida a los guerreros bajo el manto de la noche cuando cruzan el puente y alcanzan la puerta principal de la fortaleza que rodea la aldea y el castillo.

Los hombres que entran se acomodan en la pequeña plaza frente a las puertas del castillo.

El sujeto que encabeza la procesión da una señal y el resto se dispersa, algunos a caballo y otros a pie, quedándose solamente con dos hombres, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha.

Los tres desmontan de los caballos e inmediatamente 3 hombres mas toman las riendas de los animales dirigiéndolos a un merecido descanso.

Las tres figuras se quedan inmóviles durante unos momentos, observando las puertas del castillo y los guardias que las flaquean. Las tres encapuchadas, la del medio notablemente mas alta que las otras dos, ataviadas con largas túnica negras que cubren una armadura de hierro ya bastante gastada por las batallas; bajo el brazo un golpeado casco y en la cintura una empuñadura con una espada manchada de la sangre de cientos o tal vez miles de hombres. Los ojos que asoman las tres capuchas son fríos, los rostros con semblantes firmes, no hay duda en ellos, ni una pizca de miedo, esas no son las razones por las que tardan en cruzar las puertas.

Las dos figuras de los lados esperan el avance de su superior. Por fin, unos instantes después, la figura principal avanza y los guardias le abren paso por las puertas del castillo. Un ancho pasillo de piedra aparece frente a los tres sujetos, iluminado solamente por antorchas. Conocen el camino así que no necesitan ser guiados por nadie, se conocen mutuamente así que no precisan comunicarse para saber sus pensamientos; aquello ya es rutina.

Llegan hasta unas escaleras al final del pasillo y después a otra puerta también flaqueada por guardias. En cuanto esta se abre una luz más intensa ciega momentáneamente sus ojos y muestra tras ella una habitación de forma rectangular, iluminada con enormes candelabros con velas que cuelgan del techo. Esta abarrotada de gente que baila al ritmo de una alegre melodía.

Los tres hombres son el contraste ante la alegría del lugar y justo en el momento en que entran su aura fría parece expandirse en el salón, invisible como el fuerte aroma de un perfume, un perfume de muerte en este caso.

Los ocupantes del lugar, alarmados, comienzan a apartarse, cediéndoles el paso conforme avanzan hasta el fondo del salón, donde, sobre un pedestal, se alzan 3 esplendidas sillas. La del medio es ocupada por un hombre, que observa a los recién llegados con recelo, aunque solo es la expresión de su rostro, mas sus ojos muestran serenidad. El elegante traje del hombre, que resalta ante el de todos los presentes y la corona sobre su testa solo pueden exponer una cosa.

-habéis regresado antes de lo que esperaba- exclama el rey con una vos tranquila conteniendo el dejo de felicidad consiente de las noticias que la llegada de los sujetos anuncia.

Los encapuchados descubren sus rostros. La figura del medio es un hombre de cabello corto y oscuro, alborotado, solo dos mechones caen por su frente; ojos verdes y tés morena, en su mejilla izquierda ostenta una cicatriz alargada justo por debajo del ojo, un pequeño trofeo de las batallas. A la izquierda del hombre se encuentra una mujer, más baja de estatura, tiene el cabello naranjado y corto hasta los hombros, y ojos de un color violáceo tenue. Por último a la derecha, se encuentra otra mujer, un poco más alta que la primera, de tés blanca casi como la nieve, ojos verdes profundos y cabello negro azulado, largo y apresado por una coleta; sus finas facciones son invadidas por una expresión de frialdad que solo puede darle un toque de misterio a su belleza. Los tres oscilan en la edad de 25 años.

El hombre avanza unos pasos hacia delante y hace una reverencia mostrando respeto a su regente.

-Mi Lord, su mandato ha sido cumplido, ahora las tierras del este y las montañas del norte os pertenecen y rinden tributo a su magnificencia.

-habéis hecho un buen trabajo como siempre capitán, teniente y sargento. Os aseguro que vuestros logros durante mi reinado no serán pasados por alto.

-os agradecemos majestad, pero no somos merecedores de tales reconocimientos ya que solo cumplimos con el deber que nos ha sido encomendado.

-tan modesto como siempre joven capitán.

El rey sigue elogiando el trabajo realizado por los tres jóvenes, lo que al igual que las batallas se ha convertido en algo habitual.

Sin embargo solo dos de los elogiados prestan atención a su rey, ya que la tercera no parece muy interesada en esas palabras. Su mirada se ha perdido en la persona que ocupa la silla del lado izquierdo del rey. Se trata de una chica de tés blanca, ojos color rubí, facciones finas y delicadas y cabellos largos y castaños, lleva puesto un vestido largo color crema con vuelos y holanes por todos lados, con el que parece estar bastante incómoda, y en su cabeza se alza también una pequeña corona. La expresión de la chica parece distante y fría; se sabe observada por la chica de ojos verdes pero no puede corresponder a la mirada, es algo incorrecto.

-disculpad mi descortesía mi Lord, pero le pido nos permita retirarnos, ha sido un viaje extenuante y necesitamos descansar.

-podéis retiraos, y os suplico capitán que en el futuro tenga la afabilidad de no irrumpir en una celebración de esta manera.

-no se repetirá mi señor, con su permiso.

Los tres vuelven a colocarse las capuchas. Antes de dar la media vuelta los ojos verdes y rubíes se encuentran por primera vez después de meses de ausencia, la sargento sonríe y la princesa contesta con una leve sonrisa, imperceptible que de inmediato cambia a su anterior expresión de arrogancia.

Se dirigen a la salida, la atraviesan y escuchan las puertas cerrarse tras ellos.

El ruido metálico de sus pasos hace eco en las paredes del pasillo mientras avanzan en silencio. No es seguro cruzar palabras en esos lugares, hasta las paredes escuchan y la conversación pendiente no es la más discreta que se pueda decir.

Llegan hasta el primer piso y siguen bajando aun mas, cruzan por un nuevo pasillo que parece más un túnel de piedra, alumbrado solo por la tenue luz de las antorchas. Topan al fin con una pequeña pero gruesa puerta de madera, todo está en absoluto silencio, se detienen y el hombre del frente golpea la puerta con los nudillos 2 veces, pausa y vuelve a golpear 3 veces. No mucho después la puerta se abre hacia adentro acompañada por el sonido de la música y el fuerte olor a alcohol y tabaco.

Cuando irrumpen en la habitación los tres son recibidos con gritos por sus compañeros de batallas, los tres son admirados y respetados por su fiereza y técnica en batalla, no por nada se han convertido en las cabezas de las tropas del reino a pesar de su juventud.

Sonríen por primera vez, haciendo a un lado la careta de frialdad y mostrando su verdadero rostro. Avanzan y se sientan en una mesa de madera que se encuentra vacía; unos segundos después uno de sus compañeros pone tres tarros de cerveza sobre la mesa y se retira.

-pero que osadía la nuestra- habla la joven de cabello corto dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- eso de irrumpir en medio de una celebración no es visto como una muestra de mucho respeto.

-No estamos en este puesto por respetar a nuestro regente Mai-san, ni nos interesa la fama por ello- contesta el capitán Masashi Takeda sonriendo.

-Eso es verdad- añade Kruger Natsuki – solo nuestro talento nos mantiene con la cabeza en su lugar.

-Brindemos por ello entonces- propone Mai levantando su tarro lleno de espumosa cerveza.

Sus dos amigos la secundan e instantes después el salón entero brinda a su salud.

A pesar de las glorias que su puesto le brinda, el rostro de Kruger Natsuki parece hundido en sombras. Sus pensamientos no tienen nada que ver con las alegrías que inundan el resto de las mentes en ese lugar, producto de las exitosas batallas y del regreso a su hogar, sino que ya viajan hacia lo alto de la torre norte del castillo, cruzan las puertas de roble blanco, caminan la distancia hacia la cama de dosel y se envuelven entre las suaves sabanas de seda.

-Parece que la osadía más grande no la hemos cometido en grupo, ¿no es así, Natsuki-san?- Takeda se percata de inmediato del semblante de su compañera de batallas.

-¿Cómo es que me conocéis tan bien?- sonríe y da un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Vuestro gesto, al verla, puede pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de la muchedumbre, pero nosotros conocemos vuestra historia y seríamos tontos si no nos diéramos cuenta de lo turbada que os encontráis ahora por la glaciar bienvenida de vuestra princesa.

-Sin mencionar el resto de los problemas que venís acarreando desde vuestro enamoramiento.

-Pero ¿que podría esperarse si alguien como yo se enamora de una princesa?, no se trata de una osadía sino de un pecado y en el infierno he de pagarlo.

-No os castiguéis de esa forma Natsuki-chan, el amor no debe ser un pecado sino una alegría y debéis estar agradecida de poder tener tal privilegio y que este amor sea correspondido a pesar de que a ojos ajenos es un crimen.

-Poesía pura Mai-chan- sonríe ligeramente con ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos, solo la profundidad de estos tornan su expresión más seria- sé que soy afortunada por sentir esto, por ser correspondida y aun mas por conservarlo en secreto después de tanto tiempo pero como guerrera debo mantener mi mente fría y aceptarlo como es, aun si esto implica mi castigo, un castigo del que seguro no me salvare.

-Pues entonces nos iremos juntos al infierno- afirma Takeda- tampoco somos santos de la devoción de nadie.

-Brindemos por eso!- alenta de nuevo Mai y los tres sonríen para chocar nuevamente sus tarros y terminar bebiendo hasta la última gota de liquido.

Justo al poner el tarro sobre la mesa de vuelta, Natsuki puede escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia por sobre el alboroto del salón.

-Las 12 eh?, parece que cenicienta-san espera la llegada de su príncipe.

Natsuki no dice nada, se sonroja ligeramente y se aclara la garganta.

-debo irme, os veré mañana en el entrenamiento.

-espero que aun tengáis energías.

No responde y solo sale del lugar.

Una situación inimaginable, al resto de los guerreros, la de tres peleadores sanguinarios hablando de desamores y debilidades. Qué irónico contraste ante el mar de fiereza del salón.

Las delgadas cortinas del dosel están cerradas, pero aun así la tela no puede impedir el paso de la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana de la torre.

La cama es grande, pero los dos cuerpos que reposan en ella, cubiertos por las suaves sabanas de seda, no ocupan más que una pequeña parte, parecen querer fundirse uno con el otro.

La princesa recorre lentamente el cuerpo delgado de la guerrera, de forma delicada, solo con las yemas de sus dedos, en una suave caricia. Lleva varias horas abrazándola y tocándola pero aun así siente que necesita mas de ella, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Sus dedos se dirigen lentamente hacia los muslos de la chica, provocando que su respiración se haga mas profunda y finalmente desembocan en la intimidad de la peli-azul.

Los suspiros de la guerrera aumentan en compas con los movimientos de la princesa. Sus brazos rodean la espalda de la peli ocre mientras su cuerpo entero se mueve inconscientemente acompañando el movimiento sobre su intimidad.

La princesa siente las uñas de Natsuki hundirse en su espalda lo que le anuncia que ha cumplido con su cometido, así que se recuesta sobre el pecho de su amante, de forma que puede sentir su corazón palpitando rápidamente y su pecho subiendo y bajando.

-te amo Natsuki- solo eso puede salir de su boca y aun así tiene la sensación de que la palabra no alcanza a expresar todos sus sentimientos.

La otra mujer responde abrazándola fuertemente y besando su frente. Cada una se expresa a su manera y eso les es suficiente.

Por unos momentos solo se escucha el sonido de las cortinas blancas de la ventana siendo mecidas por el viento del exterior, hasta que la peli azul se percata de que la peli-ocre mantiene su mirada fija y profunda sobre ella. Se sonroja y pregunta.

-en que pensáis Princesa?

-solo trataba de recordar lo bueno que hice para merecer teneros en mi vida Natsuki-chan.

Esa mirada de nuevo, esa profunda mirada que le absorbe por completo, que le hace olvidarse del mundo que corre a su alrededor. Es tan típico de la princesa hacer ese tipo comentarios sorpresivos cuando están juntas, palabras que convierten a la guerrera en una esclava, que provocan que su dura armadura se rompa y caiga por los suelos y esta vez esas profundas palabras han provocado que la guerrera tome al fin la decisión que viene preguntándose desde hace mucho tiempo pero no está segura de si debe o no hablar.

-no es justo- comienza a decir la peli ocre sin darle tiempo a la guerrera para pensar la forma de expresarse.

-uh?-se sorprende la peli-azul pero sabe hacia dónde va esa conversación, sabe que ella ha pensado en lo mismo ya que constantemente terminan hablando sobre ello y el final es siempre el esperado.

-no es justo que solo pueda veros a escondidas cuando os amo tanto, no veo que está mal en que ambas nos amemos de esta forma Natsuki.

-a mí tampoco me agrada tener que esconderme, princesa, y mucho menos tener que fingir indiferencia después de meses sin verle a pesar de que me muero por abrazarle y besarle… pero no tengo más opción que agradecer que puedo estar con vos aun a escondidas… aunque hay algo que hace tiempo quiero deciros, o más bien pediros, a sabiendas de que es una locura pero… quiero escapar- desahoga al fin la necesidad de pronunciar esas palabras– quiero irme de aquí, a otro lugar donde pueda vivir a vuestro lado, solas las dos.

Es de verdad, la sargento habla con tal seriedad en los ojos que la princesa puede saber que sus palabras son ciertas. Realmente está dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella, por una vida a su lado.

-estáis segura?- tiene que confirmarlo.

-quiero estar con vos Shizuru y si la única forma es estando lejos de este lugar entonces no hay nada más que pensar… oh disculpadme- dice mientras vuelve la mirada a la puerta.

-porque os disculpáis?-

-me he apresurado, lo he dado por hecho aun sin preguntaros vuestra opinión.

-se la razón, y no es para apenaros. Sucede que sabéis perfectamente que os seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, es por eso que omitís el preguntar.

-pero ha sido egoísta de mi parte dar por hecho que dejaríais todo por mí.

-mas que egoísmo es realismo aunque vos al igual que yo sabéis el peligro en el que caeremos si nos descubren.

-esa es precisamente la cuestión que me impedía hacer esta proposición, ya que lo había pensado previo a mi última partida… sin embargo después de pensarlo durante estos meses decidí que no me importa correr riesgos si vos estáis conmigo y si nuestro destino es morir entre las llamas por este pecado lo aceptare con la misma alegría que aceptaría vivir feliz a vuestro lado lejos de aquí… porque yo… os amo Shizuru-Hime.

-yo también os amo Natsuki.

Le abraza nuevamente mientras su vista se posa en el cielo que puede verse entre las cortinas, esta amaneciendo, es hora de retirarse.

-debo dejaros princesa. Si vuestra nodriza llega y me encuentra aquí armara un escándalo.

La princesa ríe ligeramente.

-cuál es la gracia?- pregunta la peli azul interrumpiendo su acto de incorporarse.

-es solo que me sorprende la extraña actitud que Tomoe-san toma cuando os ve aquí a pesar de que ya sabe de nuestro secreto.

-supongo que debe ser porque siente que atenta contra sus propios valores, aunque siempre ha sido primero y más importante el voto de confidencia que tiene con vos como vuestra protectora.

Al terminar estas palabras ya se encontraba colocándose su armadura sobre las ropas.

-Ara…pudiese ser, aunque no parece ese tipo de sentimiento, sin temor a equivocarme juraría que vi un atisbo de recelo en sus ojos la última vez que os quedasteis dormida a mi lado y ella apareció.

Ahora es Natsuki quien deja escapar una leve risa.

-exageráis, vuestras suposiciones no tienen sentido.

La chica sigue vistiéndose bajo la mirada de la peli ocre que sigue hundida en el calor de las sabanas añorando el calor de la sargento. Entonces la duda se abre de entre la maraña de pensamientos que la azoran, y la imagen de la celosa nodriza de su princesa aparece en su mente junto con una duda un poco incoherente que surge y de inmediato escapa de sus labios casi inconscientemente.

-me queréis mucho verdad Shizuru?- pregunta observando a su princesa a los ojos.

-ara, pero que estoy viendo? mi guerrera se siente amenazada por mi nodriza?

-no es eso- la peli azul se sonroja intensamente y trata de esconder su debilidad continuando con la labor de colocar su armadura.

-ah no?- pregunta con una traviesa sonrisa

-nop- contesta un poco fastidiada, que difícil es asegurar las armaduras sin ayuda.

-permitidme ayudaros- se acomoda la sabana de forma que le queda como vestido y se levanta de la cama.

La ayuda a colocarse la armadura, sin decir palabras, hasta que la incertidumbre vuelve y de nuevo las palabras salen solas.

-bueno sucede que, Tomoe-san parece sentir algo por vos…quiero decir…etto…sois una chica muy hermosa, y no solo eso, sois princesa, sois delicada y agraciada, también muy amable y cualquier chica querría estar con vos, y yo…

Sus ojos se abren por completo cuando siente los labios de Shizuru sobre los suyos y poco a poco se van cerrando mientras el beso se prolongaba.

-ninguna otra mujer me interesa más que vos, Natsuki- asegura separándose solo los centímetros necesarios para hablar- así que no tenéis porque pensar en esas cosas…solo os amo a vos, y siempre va a ser así.

Vuelven a juntar sus labios. Después la oji-azul se separa, le da la espalda y camina hacia la entrada de la habitación. Se despide sin voltear, sabe que si la contempla nuevamente desde ese ángulo le será más difícil salir de la habitación.

-os veré esta noche y hablaremos sobre nuestro asunto- dice, abre la puerta, sale y la cierra tras ella.

No avanza tras cerrar la puerta, sigue mirando al frente. A pesar de estar en el aun oscuro pasillo de piedra, puede sentir las dos presencias a sus costados, velando por su bienestar como siempre.

-hice la propuesta- susurra con la mirada seria fija en el frente.

-que piensas hacer?- pregunta la voz de la derecha.

-hace mucho que yo ya lo tenía seguro, solo esperaba que ella aceptara, lo ha hecho así que seguiremos adelante.

-entonces está decidido, hay que proceder con nuestros planes y ser discretos.

Las tres figuras avanzan por el pasillo sin emitir ningún ruido, ni el susurro de sus capas, ni el eco de sus pasos son percibidos por la nodriza que llega a levantar y llevar el desayuno a su señora.

-las aldeas del este son pequeñas, pero hace tiempo que no están conformes bajo vuestro mandato mi señor- anuncia Takeda.

Los tres oficiales se encuentran en la sala de reuniones, exponiendo la situación del Feudo ante el Rey y el consejo, formado por 5 ancianos, los más sabios del reino; aunque la sabiduría de estos hombres extrañamente era sinónimo de apremio, pues por lo general estaban en contra de las opiniones de los tres oficiales, por su juventud e inexperiencia, pasando por alto su eficacia y sus triunfos.

-tenemos informes de que planean revelarse en contra del reino, han enviado mensajeros a otras aldeas para que se unan y al parecer están teniendo éxito- continua Mai.

Los 3 explican frente a un mapa que dibuja el territorio perteneciente al reino, ante los rostros inexpresivos del rey y sus consejeros.

-sugerimos un movimiento lo mas antes posible, o esto podría tener consecuencias graves…

-por favor, esperáis que nos alarmemos por un montón de campesinos salvajes con hachas?

-no se trata solo de eso Lord Tanaka- se defiende Mai sin inmutarse, sabe que la tormenta de desacuerdos se aproxima y lo mejor será guardar la calma.

-hasta dónde hemos podido confirmar, el hombre que inicio este movimiento es el ex Capitán de las fuerzas de su majestad, Sir. Sergay Wang.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar en la sala. Evidentemente el hecho de que el hombre a quien Takeda reemplazo sea ahora causante de un levantamiento en contra del reino, es causa suficiente para seguir pensando que ese ascenso solo augura problemas.

-Mi Señor- comienza uno de los ancianos- esta es una nueva señal de Dios que anuncia el error que ha cometido al poner a estos tres jóvenes al frente del ejercito del reino, no solo por su inexperiencia sino por su celeridad y carácter despreocupado que solo pueden ocasionar problemas.

-su majestad, todos estamos de acuerdo en que siempre ha sido más confiable la prudencia y experiencia cuando se trata de llevar a cabo cualquier diligencia.

-permitidme aclarar, mis Lords, que las razones principales del levantamiento no son mis actos o los de mis hombres, sino la escasa y en ocasiones ausente preocupación del Rey ante las peticiones de los campesinos- asegura Natsuki.

-cuando el magistrado de la aldea del este vino suplicando por ayuda después de que una peste atacó su aldea, vuestro regente no hizo más que ignorar la petición, sin importarle que se trataba de la aldea que proveía mas carnes y vegetales al reino- concluyo Takeda.

El rey estaba en silencio, sabedor de que las palabras de los jóvenes eran ciertas y le molestaba el hecho de llegar al punto en el que ya habían medido perfectamente lo valiosos que eran para el regente. Ciertamente sabía que los triunfos logrados por los tres oficiales nunca hubieran sido posibles mientras Sergay estaba al frente del ejército, pero contradecir al consejo significaría atentar contra los intereses del pueblo y de la propia iglesia, lo que le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía con la actual situación y además implicaría también darles la razón a los oficiales sobre sus malas decisiones.

-haced vuestro trabajo, que este plan de levantamiento se quede solo como eso, un simple plan…

-pero mi Lord, han tenido la osadía de faltaros al respeto y cuestionar vuestra autoridad…

-ese es problema mío y agradeceré que no se me interrumpa de esa forma en el futuro, esta reunión ha terminado-se levanta de su asiento y sale por una puerta del costado, directo a su aposento, mientras los consejeros se ponen de pie como señal de respeto y los jóvenes oficiales solo dan la espalda y se retiran por la entrada principal.

-que tolerante es el hombre- observa Takeda riendo.

-increíble que no nos mandara a la hoguera por cuestionar sus métodos de esa manera y ante todo el consejo, lo hemos dejado en ridículo- agrega Natsuki con una sonrisa.

-creo que subestimábamos nuestra valía, aunque no deberíamos abusar de ella- como siempre la precavida Mai.

-ya no importa lo que hagamos o a quien cuestionemos- señala Natsuki.

-dentro de poco este lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla- completa Takeda.

No siguen hablando, no es un lugar seguro para esa conversación. Vuelven a bajar escaleras hasta llegar al subterráneo donde atraviesan nuevamente la gruesa puerta de madera. A esas horas de la mañana la habitación está vacía, los soldados deben estar entrenando y revisando las armas, algunos más de regreso en sus casas con sus familias. Ya despejada del humo del cigarro y la bruma de los sonidos y los gritos, pueden verse las armaduras y espadas que adornan las paredes, en el fondo la mesa de madera donde reposan varios pergaminos y en la pared tras la mesa un mapa igual que el de la sala de reuniones que muestra los territorios del reino y las tierras mas allá de él, donde se encuentra el resto de los feudos.

Los tres oficiales se detienen frente al mapa observándolo.

-debemos avisar a Sergay-kun sobre las ordenes del Rey, haremos un par de movimientos falsos para dejarle poner en orden sus estrategias- departe Takeda.

-no deberíamos hablar de esto a los soldados, a pesar de su admiración hacia nosotros, como guardia real su lealtad esta con el rey y cualquiera de ellos daría su vida por él- sentencia Natsuki.

-que hay de la princesa? mantendrá discreción sobre este asunto?- cuestiona Mai.

-de eso no hay duda- contesta Natsuki sin pensar ni vacilar un instante.

-si vos confiáis en la princesa entonces nosotros no tenemos por qué dudar- admite Takeda.

Natsuki confía en la discreción de su princesa, pues a pesar de ser ese hombre su padre, en ningún momento ha mostrado sentimiento alguno hacia ella desde su nacimiento, solo la ha visto como la ocupante de la silla, la habitación y el lugar que le pertenece al heredero que siempre ha deseado tener, pero que su esposa nunca pudo darle. No era que la princesa tuviera algún tipo de rencor hacia sus padres por no haberse preocupado de su bienestar, simplemente era ajena a ellos, no había ningún tipo de sentimiento que pudieran inspirarle.

Continúan su conversación sin percatarse de que no son los únicos en la habitación.

La reunión acaba de terminar, nada nuevo ha ocurrido, el mismo acto de siempre ha pasado frente a sus ojos: los consejeros renuentes a creer en la efectividad del trabajo de los jóvenes, los tres tratando de defenderse criticando las malas acciones de su rey y finalmente este, ignorando cada una de sus criticas y advertencias, ordenando que cada uno cumpla su trabajo.

-en esta ocasión tienen razón en decir que no cumplimos nuestros mandatos- señala Mai.

-ya no servimos a este Rey y en un par de días ya no quedara más de él pues una noche será sorprendido por la furia de la resistencia- señala Takeda.

-debemos estar preparados por cualquier cosa que suceda y también para nuestra desaparición posterior al ataque- advierte Natsuki.

Las lejanas campanadas de la iglesia anuncian las 6 de la tarde.

-debo dejaros, discutiré los últimos preparativos con la princesa y os veré esta noche- se despide.

-no os preocupéis, tomad la noche entera si os apetece- apunta Mai sonriendo.

Natsuki solo atina a sonrojarse mientras escucha las risas de ambos como lo hace siempre en respuesta a los comentarios sugerentes de sus amigos.

Sus planes están por concretarse al fin. Mucho tiempo hace desde la primera vez que se planteo escapar con la princesa, pero se mantenía en silencio, esperando el momento adecuado para realizar tal hazaña, dado que mucho arriesgaba si hacia las cosas en un impulso.

Fue el destino que le dio las fuerzas para atreverse a hacer tal proposición justo cuando planean derrocar al Rey, pero, naturalmente ninguno de ellos había pensado en ello, no tenían intención de gobernar ni estar al frente de las tierras, solo hasta que encontraron a Sergay en las lejanas tierras fue que él les hizo tal proposición, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los 3 guardaba respeto por la corona, simplemente la servían por el placer del combate.

Sin embargo hay algo en su interior que no le permite creer en la facilidad con la que las situaciones se dan, su astucia le advierte que algo saldrá mal, que las cosas no podrán ser tan fáciles, mas su corazón no para de inundarse con los embriagantes pensamientos de ella y su princesa viviendo una vida tranquila y normal en un lugar lejano. Su mente no deja de crear bellas imágenes en las que ambas sonríen, en las que puede besarla y abrasarla cuanto y cuando quiera…así que, no quiere pensar en nada mas, no quiere llenarse de pensamientos negativos que solo podrán traer inseguridad y un fracaso inminente provocado por sus meros temores.

Se coloca la capucha antes de salir del castillo, hace mucho que no se ven en ese lugar, aunque recuerda perfectamente ese día, puesto que se trata de la primera vez que estuvo con ella, que paso la noche a su lado, después de confesarle que la amaba, temerosa de su rechazo pero segura de que le traería alivio el externar el sentimiento que la consumía por dentro. Nunca pensó que tal sentimiento fuera mutuo y correspondido, pero agradecía haber tomado la decisión de externarlo, porque de otro modo nunca la habría tenido.

Camina hacia las afueras del pueblo a través de los campos de cultivo y hasta una pequeña colina donde puedo verla a lo lejos acompañada por su nodriza.

El verla sentada sobre la hierba le trae los recuerdos de aquel día como si los viviera de nuevo, los mismos sentimientos que tuvo cuando esa misma escena sucedió hacia ya 3 años, antes de convertirse en sargento de las fuerzas del rey.

Se conocieron 2 años antes de eso, y su relación siempre había sido de amistad, la princesa era una chica muy alegre y bondadosa, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad en la que vivía por el rechazo de su padre. Natsuki la ha visto crecer y volverse en una mujer, convirtiéndose esa fortaleza en su mayor admiración que poco a poco se transformo en cariño, después, al verla casi a diario, y conocerla, de alguna manera comenzó a extrañarla y necesitarla, un sentimiento que no creyó extraño al ser ambas tan buenas amigas, pero que comenzó a tornarse como algo más complejo.

"Le necesito, solo eso se" confeso a Mai una noche después de pensarlo todo el día.

"Sois amigas muy cercanas" inquirió su amiga.

"Vos sois mi amiga también, sin embargo no me inundan los mismos sentimientos al verte, no tengo esta necesidad tan grande de estar a tu lado, como con ella…"

"Escucha Natsuki" interrumpió "lo mejor será que lo olvides, no solo se trata de otra chica, que por sí solo es un gran tropiezo, sino que es la princesa, vuestra princesa a quien debéis respeto, ni siquiera una amistad deberíais tener con ella, sin embargo se te ha permitido porque el Rey esta tan preocupado por engrandecer su territorio que no se ha preocupado por esto que ocurre bajo sus narices, o no le ha importado, pero sería diferente si tuvierais… un amorío, porque se trata de una gran deshonra.

"Ella no me quiere de esta manera, eso lo sé, pero si así fuera no me importaría cometer tal osadía si puedo estar con ella" dicto con seguridad.

Su amiga hizo un gesto de reprobación.

"Si algo sucediera entre la princesa y yo, vos me delataríais?

"No!" contesto ofendida "vos sois casi como mi hermana y sabéis que yo por vos y por Takeda mando al diablo las tradiciones y al resto del mundo, se todo lo que implica, pero te apoyare en lo que desees hacer.

El apoyo de su amiga fue lo que necesito para decidirse, y entonces se arriesgo.

"Espero que disculpe mi osadía Princesa, pero no puedo retener mas este sentimiento, necesito que sepa de mi devoción por usted, que no se limita solo a los convenios de la amistad, sino que sin mi permiso se ha atrevido a ir mas allá a sabiendas de su atrevimiento, pero cuando de elegir se trato mi corazón prefirió ser egoísta sin pensar en el resto del mundo, sin pensar en tradiciones o en religión, y la ha elegido a vos como su dueña… se del pecado que cometo y que merezco morir en las llamas por esto, pero no podía soportarlo más… no espero nada de vos puesto que una mujer como vos, de corazón tan puro jamás se atrevería a cometer esta deshonra, jamás pensaría en alguien como yo de tal manera...por favor decidme cuales son vuestros sentimientos, es que puedo tener alguna oportunidad de que vuestro corazón me pertenezca o solo serian banas esperanzas?"

La princesa estaba sorprendida por tal confesión, podía verse en sus ojos, que poco a poco comenzaron a nublarse.

"Disculpadme por favor, sabía que esto os molestaría sobremanera, por eso ahora me iré y no os volvería molestar mas.

Se dispuso a retirarse cuando sintió el suave pero firme toque de esa pequeña mano envolviendo la suya.

"Esperad, por favor…" su vos se escuchaba temblorosa pero no parecía molesta ni mucho menos "vuestros sentimientos no son en absoluto inoportunos, Natsuki-san, yo también siento un gran cariño por vos… sin embargo…"

"Sin embargo vuestro cariño no es igual al mío, vuestro tono y vuestras palabras me lo han dicho todo, mi cariño es impuro y egoísta, vienen imágenes a mi mente y me imagino abrazándole y besándole- apretó lo dientes reprimiendo tan impuros pensamientos-…sabed que no os molestare de ahora en adelante, y lamento las molestias que os eh causado"

El agarre de la princesa se volvió más firme, no libero su mano.

"Natsuki-san… mi cariño es igual que el vuestro, hace mucho que quería decíroslo pero temía vuestro rechazo, puesto que como vos, lo veía como un sentimiento inapropiado entre dos mujeres, pero ahora que se que es mutuo ya no me importa lo que se piense, quiero estar con vos.

Natsuki no decía nada, no daba crédito a sus oídos, estaba de espaldas a la princesa quien se aventuro a rodear la cintura de la guerrera que le daba la espalda, sintió el leve estremecimiento de la peli azul ante tal gesto. Temía lo que su nodriza pudiera pensar pero obedecía los impulsos que sentía de estar cerca de la guerrera.

"Natsuki" un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la guerrera al escuchar su propio nombre de los labios y la hermosa vos de la princesa "Dejadme estar a vuestro lado, Natsuki, incluso si eso significa atentar contra las creencias de todo el pueblo, de la iglesia y de mi propio linaje… miradme" pidió la princesa.

La sargento estaba atónita, no esperaba tal respuesta de la princesa. Dio media vuelta lentamente, encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos rojos de la princesa. Sus ojos y sus labios solo le invitaban a hacer una cosa, y decidió obedecer tal impulso puesto que hacía mucho que lo tenía y no sabía que tanto duraría ese hermoso sueño.

La ojirubi no puso objeción cuando sintió el rostro de su compañera acercarse, mucho menos cuando sus labios se tocaron, incluso rodeo el cuello de la guerrera con sus brazos para intensificar el beso.

El viento soplo, las nubes avanzaron y cruzaron el cielo, el mundo pareció correr rápidamente a su alrededor, incrédulo de la osadía que cometían, absorto por observar a aquellas que rompían con todo boto de fidelidad a los códigos establecidos.

El hechizo fue roto por el fuerte sonido de las campanadas de la iglesia, anunciando las 7 que significaban la hora del regreso de la princesa a sus aposentos.

Se separo bruscamente sobresaltada por el sonido.

"debemos irnos ya, su majestad" anuncio la nodriza, con la mirada en el piso.

"de, debo irme, Natsuki-san" dijo con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"oh, sí" contesto igual sonrojada.

Le dio la espalda, pero se volvió nuevamente hacia la chica como si hubiera olvidado algo.

"que sucede?"Pregunto Natsuki al ver que la joven luchaba contra su mente intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse o saber si tal proposición seria apropiada.

"etto…Natsuki-san, sería posible veros esta noche?" pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"ah, yo puedo, pero no creo que sea fácil para vos salir de vuestras habitaciones" advirtió.

"si lo sé, pero no pretendo salir" sonrió.

"eh?"Pregunto sorprendida por la proposición sonrojándose a un mas.

"si no queréis no hay problema, Natsuki-san" se apresuro a decir.

"etto…os veré esta noche entonces" afirmo poniendo su atención en un ave que paso casi rosando el suelo a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

La princesa volvió su mirada hacia Natsuki, sorprendida por la respuesta. Después sonrió tiernamente hacia ella pero aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, dio media vuelta y se marcho al lado de su nodriza.

…

-está despejado- hablo Masashi Takeda desde la oscuridad al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba la puerta que daba a la habitación de la princesa.

Natsuki pidió la ayuda de sus amigos para poder estar sin preocupaciones en la habitación, ya que no quería que alguien les descubriera juntas.

-segura que queréis continuar con esto?- pregunto Mai antes de que su amiga diera el primer paso.

-segura, si es que pase lo que pase tengo vuestro apoyo- admitió, temerosa de la respuesta.

-solo si no hacéis tantos ruidos extraños- bromeo Mai en tono burlón.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Natsuki se sonrojo entre la oscuridad de ese pasillo y posteriormente avanzo hacia su destino sigilosamente sin emitir ruido alguno.

La habitación estaba en penumbras cuando entro en ella.

Era un cuarto bastante grande; el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de la cual no podía distinguir color exacto por la oscuridad, la cama, que era de tamaño considerable y cuya cabecera recargaba sobre la pared derecha, estaba adornada por un hermoso dosel dorado con cortinas blancas y delgadas que se mecían con el aire que entraba por la ventana del balcón abierta. Había una mesita del lado izquierdo de la cama sobre la cual descansaba una vela cuya tenue luz iluminaba escasamente la habitación.

Del lado contrario a la cama se encontraba un closet que ocupaba toda la pared y frente a él una mesita de té con 4 sillas a su alrededor.

Las cortinas del dosel le habían impedido ver claramente la silueta de la princesa que se encontraba en el balcón. Solo hasta que esta escucho los leves pasos metálicos fue que entro y ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

"ara Natsuki-san, creí que no vendríais" hablo la princesa.

"esperaba a que la vigilancia bajara la guardia en el relevo de turno" explico Natsuki.

"pensé que os habríais arrepentido de vuestras palabras de esta tarde"

"no podría arrepentirme, menos a sabiendas de que los sentimientos son mutuos"

Los sonrojos de ambas estaban cubiertos bajo la oscuridad de la noche, sonrojos provocados por los pensamientos que aquella cama con dosel, cubierta por sabanas de seda, les provocaban.

La princesa dio el primer paso hacia su guerrera, dejando de lado los prejuicios que le habían sido heredados por el mundo exterior a esa habitación, solo fiel al deseo por sentirla cerca sin las barreras que el espacio, el mismo aire y esa armadura representaban.

La noche les pertenecía por completo, gracias a ello pudieron disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin prisas, tomándose el tiempo para conocer ese nuevo lado que se entregaban de una forma tímida por parte de la princesa que solo se dejaba guiar por las seguras manos de Natsuki.

La última prenda de ambas cayó al piso, aun se encontraban de pie al lado de la cama.

"Shizuru" murmuro Natsuki casi en suspiro mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombres de la princesa y las bajaba lentamente, pasando por sus pechos, suaves y tersos, del tamaño perfecto para estar entre sus manos, luego su estomago, su estrecha cintura y sus caderas, no podía describir las sensaciones que experimentaba al contacto con esa piel.

"Natsuki" la princesa la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia la cama, posándose ella primero sobre las sabanas e invitándola a acompañarla, aun sonrojada pero totalmente segura de sus acciones.

La guerrera la observo de pie por unos momentos.

"que hacéis?" pregunto la princesa al ver que no se acercaba.

"solo os observaba, quiero gravar bien esta imagen en mi memoria" admitió la chica posándose por sobre el cuerpo de la peli ocre, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la princesa "eres hermosa, Hime-chan" murmuro sobre sus labios. La chica se sonrojo y estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue callada por los besos de la guerrera.

Pasaron el resto de la noche juntas, esperando que esa no fuera la primera y última vez que se les permitiera disfrutar de la compañía de la otra de esa manera tan intima. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la noche no terminara, que no se extinguiera ese momento, que se congelaran en ese hermoso sueño…pero el día llego.

…

-que sucede Natsuki?-

-eh?-

-hace rato os estoy hablando pero parecéis perdida en vuestros pensamientos-

-lo siento princesa, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que sois- inquirió con su mirada penetrante y una tierna sonrisa.

Ese característico sonrojo se hizo presente de nuevo, igual que aquella primera vez, definitivamente su sueño aun continuaba, aun era de noche y seguían danzando bajo las sabanas de seda.

…

El gran día se acerca, poco a poco la resistencia se aproxima al reino. Los oficiales esta preparados para su desaparición de la noche siguiente después de haber hecho un par de viajes de reconocimiento y anunciar que no hay rastro de los atacantes, que tal vez han desistido de sus intenciones.

El rey parece tranquilo con los informes, ya que de esa forma su trono está a salvo, refugiado en ese pensamiento no le caben dudas ni hay cabida a desconfiar de sus oficiales.

-todo va la perfección, si todo sigue así dentro de dos días estaremos libres.

Es la noche antes del golpe, los oficiales se encuentra en el sótano, discutiendo. Mientras dan el último sorbo a sus tarros, la puerta de la habitación se abre ruidosamente.

Se trata de uno de los soldados.

-que sucede Kazuya-san?- pregunta Mai al ver su aspecto preocupado.

-la princesa exige veros- anuncia dirigiéndose a Natsuki.

Sabe lo que significa, de inmediato su estomago se encoge y sale corriendo del lugar, ninguno de sus dos amigos va tras ella, ambos saben también el significado de esas palabras y están preparados por si sucedía, saben qué hacer.

Llega hasta el pasillo, que estaba desierto, lo que le sorprende. Entra, ella está sentada sobre la cama y se sorprende al verla. Recorre la habitación de un lado a otro y se asoma a la ventana buscando algo sospechoso.

-que sucede?- pregunta la princesa al notar la preocupación de la chica.

-uno de los soldados me anuncio que me buscabais- explica mientras examina una de las paredes.

-pero, yo no…

-lo sé- la interrumpe- se que nunca enviaríais a un soldado en mi búsqueda por el riesgo que implica, algo está mal-

-es una trampa- asegura palideciendo.

Se escuchan ruidos, pero no provenientes del pasillo sino de detrás de la pared que se encuentra frente a Natsuki. La pared rechina y un momento después se mueve para abrir paso a un estrecho túnel, del que salen Mai y Takeda.

-no hay mucho tiempo, debemos irnos, los soldados vienen hacia acá- afirma Mai.

-que averiguaron?- pregunta Natsuki mientras entran en el túnel, al estar todos dentro mueven nuevamente la pared para cubrir el hueco. Corren a través del túnel.

-no pudimos averiguar nada, pero solo hay una persona fuera de los presentes que pudo delataros-

El incomodo silencio causado por tal especulación es roto por un estruendoso ruido a sus espaldas.

Aceleran sus pasos como respuesta a la conciencia de lo que el sonido significa: los soldados los siguen, y pueden tener órdenes de matarlos o entregarlos con vida, es diferente para cada uno, pero una cosa es cierta, no se detendrán hasta atraparlos y cumplir su misión.

Pero el destino ya está escrito, las cartas se han echado mostrando su suerte, una suerte en la que no se encuentra el amparo y los cuatro jóvenes están consientes de ello, saben que no hay salida salva de aquel túnel.

El túnel comienza a ensancharse cuando doblan una esquina y de inmediato, Takeda, quien encabeza la marcha, es recibido con un golpe que va directo a su rostro, el cual puede esquivar.

Los cuatro retroceden, a sabiendas de que no tienen oportunidad de escapar y se preparan para atacar. Natsuki se coloca al frente de la princesa en señal de protección. Hay segundos de vacilación en los que los soldados y sus antiguos oficiales se ven mutuamente. La duda da tiempo a que los soldados que estaban tras ellos los alcanzaran y también se mantienen guardando distancia, nadie ataca.

-que esperáis?- habla Mai- cumplid con las ordenes de vuestro Rey y atacadnos, de otra manera no nos entregaremos.

Las miradas vacilantes de los soldados prevalecen dominando su semblante, quieren evitar la pelea.

Es solo el sonido de la espada de Natsuki al ser desenvainada lo que rompe aquel delgado equilibrio y detona que el resto imite la acción.

Aun con las espadas desenvainadas hay fracciones de segundo antes del primer ataque. Los soldados rodean a los oficiales, y aun cuando son superados en número es evidente la diferencia entre habilidades.

Un nuevo grupo de 4 aparece cuando ya tienen a los otros casi sometidos.

-ríndase capitán- habla Kazuya, quien pelea contra Takeda cuya espada ha sido bloqueada al intentar golpear su rostro y ambos arremeten contra el otro de forma violenta, sin despegar los delgados filos de las armas. Las palabras no suenan como amenaza, ni hay ira en ellas, sino un dejo de suplica.

-yo nunca me rindo- contesta y arremete con más fuerza empujando al joven hacia la pared donde se golpea de espaldas.

Dos más atacan contra el capitán. Takeda responde al ataque, su semblante se ve seguro y firme, pero en el fondo estaba agotado al igual que sus dos compañeras. Puede ser el cansancio, un momento de debilidad, un parpadeo o cualquier descuido, ninguna de las dos oficiales se percata, ni la princesa lo puede notar, solo pueden reaccionar para alcanzar a sostener a su amigo antes de que caiga de lleno al piso, presa del dolor y la debilidad que la herida de la espada de Kazuya ha hecho en su abdomen.

El joven soldado retrocede, con su espada manchada de la sangre del guerrero, incrédulo y visiblemente arrepentido por su reciente hazaña al saberse tomador de la vida de su superior, del hombre al que consideraba su maestro.

La escena se congela mientras la vida del capitán se extingue poco a poco entre los brazos de sus dos amigas. El joven respira con dificultad, una línea delgada de sangre resbala entre sus labios, sus ojos están enfocados en algún punto del techo, inexpresivos.

Ni una palabra sale de sus labios, no hay manera de describir tal situación, no hay forma de retroceder, hace tiempo cruzaron el punto sin retorno. Los ojos de Natsuki se empañan al darse cuenta de que la única razón por la que se encuentran en ese lugar, en medio de esa situación, huyendo de los soldados a los que ellos mismos han entrenado y con su mejor amigo en el piso mientras su vida escapa a causa de la herida en su abdomen, es por ella, por su causa y egoísmo.

-disculpadme compañero- habla entre dientes y con los puños apretados tratando de retener las vergonzosas lagrimas que luchan por salir –os he arrebatado el mayor honor de un guerrero, el de morir en una verdadera batalla defendiendo a vuestro señor.

-para mi, el mayor honor ha sido, pelear y morir, a vuestro lado y defendiendo mis propias creencias… ha sido un placer… - la luz de sus ojos se apaga poco a poco, quedando solo una mirada vacía e inexpresiva.

El silencio y la atmosfera de luto son rotos por nuevos ecos de pasos acercándose desde la dirección de la habitación de la princesa. Luego un grito se levanta sobre el sonido de los pasos.

-QUE ESPERAIS?, ARRESTADLOS!- grita una vos conocida.

La luz de la antorcha que está en el piso se extingue, Natsuki trata de ponerse de pie pero el descontrol se hice presente, los golpes vuelan en todas direcciones.

Siente el fuerte contacto de algo duro en su pierna, que la hice caer de nuevo al piso, después lo que parece ser una bota impacta contra el costado de su cráneo y la luz se extingue por completo, los ruidos se apagan y cae de lleno al piso, inconsciente.

…

Despierta, mantiene los ojos cerrados esperando una señal de que se encuentra en las habitaciones de los soldados y que todo ha sido un sueño, los distantes ronquidos de Takeda y sentir la ligera luz de luna que siempre le pega en la cara. Pero cuando toma consciencia de su cuerpo y siente sus manos atadas, el dolor en su cabeza y el frio de la roca bajo sus piernas arrodilladas, abe que definitivamente no ha sido un sueño.

Abre los ojos, se encuentra en el calabozo, atada a una de las columnas de piedra, no puede saber que tanto ha estado inconsciente puesto que no entra ninguna luz en aquel lugar.

Mueve sus manos buscando zafarse de sus ataduras aunque desde un principio sabe que no funcionara, solo se escucha el sonido de las cadenas golpeando contra el piso de piedra.

-Natsuki-chan- se escucha una débil voz proveniente de su izquierda.

-Shizuru- responde de inmediato reconociendo la voz de su princesa- estáis bien?- que pregunta tan inapropiada durante su reclusión en un calabozo.

-sí, estoy bien.

Su vos suena tan débil, tan asustada, temblorosa y desprotegida, que la guerrera no puede soportar escucharla, no puede soportar saberse inútil y sin la posibilidad de protegerla, sin poder darle seguridad a su princesa.

-todo esto es mi culpa, seguro algún descuido mío fue lo que nos metió en esto…-

-no es así- se escucha la voz de Mai al otro lado de la habitación- Sergay estaba con los soldados, nos traiciono para recuperar su puesto en el reino. Todo esto es por esa traición, pero ahora que ha intentado escapar con nosotros de seguro ya trataron por todos los medios de sacarle la información a vuestra nodriza, princesa.

Entones lo entendía todo. La princesa nunca estuvo en peligro, la trampa era solo para ellos y usaron como cebo a la chica, sabiendo que en la torre norte usarían el pasaje y sería más fácil atraparlos dentro del túnel. Estaba tan preocupada por que se supieran la verdad que no pensó en otros riesgos, no vio mas allá de sus propios problemas y por su culpa se encuentran ahora en ese calabozo, por su culpa Takeda ha muerto.

Pero que puede hacer en ese momento, el final está cerca, un final que ya no puede evitar, el destino está escrito para las tres, el de seguir los pasos de su amigo caído, aunque de una forma más dolorosa, en el fuego de la hoguera puesto que el Rey querría el castigo más grande para quienes lo traicionaron y deshonraron.

Que más puede hacer que resignarse y esperar el final. Lo único que le duele es tener que llevársela consigo cuando hubo la posibilidad de que se salvara.

-entonces, después de todo, sigue siendo culpa mía- solloza con la vista cristalina fija en el techo- lamento haberos metido en esto princesa, cuando los únicos castigados debimos ser nosotros, lamento no poder protegeros y en su lugar sentenciaros a una dolorosa muerte- sabe que el Rey no tendrá misericordia, ni siquiera por tratarse de su única hija.

-sabíamos que esto sucedería- contesta la princesa sorprendiendo a la guerrera con la firmeza de su voz- siempre señalamos que no nos importaría morir entre las llamas pagando nuestro pecado y si me preguntáis así lo prefiero pues jamás hubiese soportado veros morir desde lejos y sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que no tendría más vuestro cariño. Prefiero mil veces vivir tal sufrimiento a vuestro lado y saber que, si existe la vida después de la muerte, podre seguir disfrutando de vuestra compañía. Así que no os disculpéis, por favor, puesto que con vuestro error no habéis conseguido más que hacerme feliz.

…

Las dos oficiales y la princesa son escoltadas a la plaza principal del reino. El sol se esconde apenas tras las montañas cuando salen por las puertas principales del castillo.

El pueblo no los recibe con los acostumbrados abucheos. Saben que la caída del Rey les habría favorecido y están agradecidos con aquellos que lo han intentado.

Gracias a las miradas de respeto del pueblo, tienen el valor para seguir caminando con la cabeza en alto, e incluso si los hubiesen recibido arrojándoles tomates podridos, seguirían teniendo la misma osadía, pues como vivieron quieren morir, atentando contra las reglas y costumbres del pueblo, cuestionando las represiones y los absurdos mandatos, así podrán decir que nunca faltaron a sus convicciones.

Son llevadas hasta el centro de la plaza donde se han preparado 3 hogueras. Mai es atada a la primera, Natsuki en el centro y Shizuru en la última.

En la sentencia nunca se lee el verdadero crimen cometido por la princesa, solo se le acusa de cómplice de traición a la corona. Aun pueden dudar de que el rey sepa de su relación, pero entonces Natsuki encuentra al hombre con la mirada, se da cuenta de la mirada de desprecio con la que observa a su hija, desprecio que va más allá de la sola traición a la corona, puesto que también puede ver a la temerosa Tomoe parada a sus espaldas, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, observando también a la joven de la hoguera final.

La sentencia termina de leerse y aun sabiendo que el fin esta cerca, ninguna de los tres parece temerosa, sino resignada. Natsuki observa primero a Mai, que se mantiene firme, con la mirada en alto, orgullosa de sus propias hazañas. Después voltea la vista hacia Shizuru, donde sabe que se mantendrá hasta perder el sentido.

La princesa también se mantiene firme, y la observa a los ojos mientras las llamas comienzan a tomar vida a sus pies. No siente dolor, solo un fuerte calor, tal vez es que no le pone atención, quiere perderse en esos ojos rubíes, quiere morir con la única visión de ellos en su mente.

Puede ver como el vestido de Shizuru comienza a incendiarse, solo unos momentos antes de que pierda el conocimiento, tal vez por respirar el humo, no importa, está tranquila pues ya no sufrirá mas el dolor del fuego quemando su piel.

Siente las llamas subir por su ropa, antes de desmallarse ella misma, presa del dolor y el humo tal vez, todo se apaga nuevamente.

…

Despierta sobresaltada, desubicada durante unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que se encuentra en su habitación. Ha sido uno de esos largos sueños de nuevo.

Siente la suave cama bajo su cuerpo y al volverse puede ver al otro extremo otra silueta bajo las sabanas, sonríe al saber que sigue a su lado y que todo ha sido un sueño.

Se levanta de la cama, solo lleva puesto un bóxer y una camiseta. Se detiene frente a la ventana que abarca toda la pared del frente. Posa su mano sobre el cristal observando los autos que ya pasan por la calle, y el resto de las luces de los edificios. A lo lejos alcanza a distinguir la torre de Tokio.

Es una buena vista, lo que le recuerda parte de las razones por las que eligió ese edificio para vivir al lado de ella.

No falta mucho para el amanecer, el sol comienza a distinguirse a lo lejos.

Sigue en su ensimismamiento, remembrando aquel sueño, cuando siente una mano suave sobre su hombro y se vuelve para encontrarse con un par de ojos rubíes.

Le sonríe mientras la chica rodea la cintura de la peliazul con sus brazos.

-te levantaste muy agitada, tuviste uno de esos sueños de nuevo?- pregunta observando también el amanecer.

-así es, supongo que es por el regreso de esa estrella.

-crees que se trate de vidas pasadas o algo asi?

-no lo se, pero no es agradable revivir ese tipo de cosas cada noche y de esa forma tan realista- se queja la peliazul.

-ara ara, asi que a mi Natsuki no le gusta revivir momentos a mi lado.

-no es eso, los momentos contigo son buenos, y me agrada poder recordarlos si es que sucedieron, pero lo que no me agrada es que cada final termina igual o más trágico que el anterior.

-es parte del amor el sufrimiento, pero me alegra saber que hay la posibilidad de estar contigo en una vida futura, es como estar destinada a vivir siempre a tu lado.

-igual yo estoy feliz de poder encontrarte siempre, aunque sea tan difícil la separación.

Shizuru atrae hacia sí, y se hunde en un profundo beso, agradeciendo poder estar a su lado y que ese sentimiento sea capaz de volver a unirlas una y otra vez durante generaciones, esperando que aquello nunca termine y que el regreso de aquella estrella roja, a pesar de anunciar las cercanas peleas pueda también anunciar la paz posterior y un nuevo reencuentro pues a pesar de saber y recordar cada una de las vidas a su lado, sabe que nunca se arrepentirá de seguir agregando recuerdos de más vidas en el futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
